A Fool's Game
by Aisatsina
Summary: AU/AH story. Alice has been having weird dreams of the future, but she doesn’t know what to make of them. To make matters worse, she starts to fall for the schools bad boy - also the object of her best friend’s affection. OOC: AxJ,bit of BxJ and AxE
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

  
**_

ALICE

_The streets were desolate, empty, disserted. There was no one in sight and the only sound she heard was the clicking of her heels beneath her. Despite the apparent calmness of the scene around her, Alice felt a strange twinge in of hostility and danger in the air. Something was very wrong, and she felt the panic grow in her. Suddenly the wind picked up, and a chill ran through. Instinctively she pulled her coat tighter around her waist, even though the chill had nothing to do with the weather. _

_Alice began to walk faster, her fear fueling every step. It wasn't natural-the stillness. It was as if life had been completely drained from the area. There were no cars whirling by, no happy chatter filling the streets, not even a bird chirping to fill the emptiness. There was nothing, just her and the fear that clutched tighter at her with every step._

_A sudden feeling of loneliness washed over her when she realized that she had no where to go and no where she needed to be. Disillusioned, she slowly sank to the ground; the concrete was wet and she felt the cold creep through her jeans and seep into her very being, making her shiver once more. She looked around taking a closer look this time. The same feeling of uneasiness shot through her as she finally figured out what had bothered her so much about this familiar scene. It wasn't just the absolute calmness that had shaken her but the destruction. Everywhere she looked she saw it; the shop windows were broken, displays thrown about, merchandise stolen. Shattered glass littered the streets. _

"_What happened?" Alice questioned out load, running her thin hand through her short hair. The sound of her own voice shocked her. It seemed so out of place now. _

_The wind shifted, and the flyer lying by her feet caught her attention. __SAVE YOURSELF. THE END IS HERE __was typed in large print on a small red sheet of paper. Alice picked it up to examine it close, then the ringing began. _

"Earth to Alice" a familiar voice urged.

Alice opened her eyes only to find herself still sitting at her desk in Biology; her best friend staring down at her. A bright blush rushed her pixie like face as she sank deeper into her seat, embarrassed.

"Alice, Come on, it's time to go… Class is over" her friend's voice called to her again. "Sorry Bella, I'm coming, I'm coming." She choked out before standing to gather her things.

"Same dream?" Bella asked once they were safely outside and headed towards her friend's yellow Porsche.

"Yeah, I wish I could figure out what it all means" she replied quietly, still lost in thought. This was the third time this week and the nightmare was only getting worse.

"Alice, maybe it doesn't mean anything, maybe a dream is just a dream."

"A dream is never _just _a dream. At least not for me, you know that Bella." She sighed, opening the door; Bella traveling close behind her.

The girls had been friends ever since before either of them could remember. Their parents had lived right next door to each other when they were still in diapers. Since then the pair were inseparable and they vowed to always keep it that way.

* * *

**_Note: A short start, but I will try to make the next couple of chapters a bit longer.  
_**

**_Please let me know what you think. Any review, good or bad, is helpful. _**

**_Thanks:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JACOB

Daylight streamed in through the tiny window of his apartment, causing Jacob to wince as his eyes adjusted to the uninvited light. "Crap" he muttered to himself when he saw the clock. It was his last day of classes before he took off for the holidays and he had already missed over half of it. _Well no use in going now_, he thought to himself as he made his way to the empty kitchen. Not fully awake yet, he managed to find the fridge and pull out a carton of milk. He swallowed a gulp and set it back on the counter before heading to the shower.

Winter had just begun and already the temperature was in the low thirties. The pellets of hot water felt nice as they skimmed across his back. He stood in the shower for a long time thinking about the upcoming week. He was not looking forward to his visit home; it had been over a year since he had left La Push and made a life for himself here in Pullman. Things at home had gotten pretty bad for a while, Billy's drinking had gotten out of hand and eventually he just couldn't take it anymore. Jacob had hoped that by leaving, his father would find a way to put himself back together, so after a bit of hard work he managed to acquire an early admission to Washington University, find himself a job as mechanic at a local shop, and get himself set up in a small apartment. Billy on the other hand had not gotten any better, and after numerous calls from the Clearwaters, Jacob decided it was time to pay home a visit. Billy was his father after all, and regardless of what may have happened between them in the past, Jacob could never turn his back on him.

After his shower, he quickly pulled on a black t-shirt and hoodie; exchanging the towel that hung around his waist for a pair of old jeans. The keys to the Volkswagen Rabbit he had just finished rebuilding were hung on a hook by the door, the small green bag he had packed sat on the floor next to them. He grabbed both before climbing into his car and heading towards home.

Jacob made it to La push in a little over seven hours. By the time he made it to First Beach, the sun had already started to set. As he scrambled out of the car he couldn't help but admire the view of the tide rising and falling against the colorful backdrop. He slowly walked towards the coast and was surprised to find someone already there.

Usually during this time of year, the beach was closed to the locals and tourist. Even if it hadn't been he couldn't imagine who would want to be out here in this weather. He walked towards the petite figure sitting on the sand, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Do you make a habit out of trespassing?"Jake called out as he neared the pale girl-her arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I..I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone else would be here" she blushed as she looked up at him. Chagrin colored her face.

Jake chuckled to himself, pleased by her reaction. He sank down into the sand besides her, intrigued by her presence. "I grew up on this reservation, my father still lives here" he pointed towards the row of houses barely visible behind the trees. "I like to come here and think sometimes, I just wasn't expecting any company" He continued; flashing her his most cunning smile. Already he was enjoying having her around.

"Oh" she replied a bit flustered. "Charlie, my dad, used to bring me down here a lot when I was a little girl. It's been a while since I've been back here. I guess I just wanted to see it again" she explained without prompting.

"Charlie, the chief of police, is your dad?" Jake questioned her. The girl nodded.

"You're Isabella Swann" Jake commented, it was more a statement than a question. He studied her face as if trying to connect it with some distant memory. His stare only made her turn a pale shade of crimson.

"Just Bella" she replied. "How did you know?"

"We used to play together when we were young. Our dads' were good friends for a while. I'm Jacob Black." He stated smugly as he offered her his hand.

"I remember!"She exclaimed. He noticed as her face lit up. It was as if she had just remembered something she hadn't even realized she'd forgotten. Then just as suddenly, the smile faltered. "Were?" She asked confused "What happened?"

"It's a long story" Jake tried to shrug it off.

"I have time" Bella pressed on.

"Billy has sorta been out of touch with the world for a while." He didn't really feel like getting into the specifics just now, and he hoped that answer would satisfy her. "Are you living in Forks permanently? " He inquired, trying to change the subject. He was relieved when she took the bait.

"No actually, I'm just here visiting Charlie, he hasn't been doing well."

"Charlie's always been tough, I'm sure he'll pull through soon enough" Jake tried to reassure her, and with that they fell into an easy rhythm of conversation that seemed to come almost naturally for them.

Several hours had gone by before either of them got up to go.

"Hey why don't you come by tomorrow night? La Push is known for its bonfires, the local kids throw one almost every weekend. You might have some fun." Jake asked as he shook the sand of his jeans.

"Yeah, sure, count me in" Bella said before she turned to walk towards her car. "Bye Jake"

"See ya around, Bells" He waved goodbye as he drove off towards the small red house he had grown up in.

The pungent smell of whiskey hit him the moment he walked through the door. _Home sweet home_, Jacob thought to himself, as he tripped over Billy's drunken body sprawled on the floor. With a sigh, Jacob carefully lifted his old man onto the tiny sofa and covered him with a blanket, before tackling the half empty liquor bottles that were littered all over the floor. He picked up the bottles and one by one emptied them into the kitchen sink.

It killed him to see his father this way. Jacob had always admired the man his father had been, but after the accident everything had changed. And Jacob wasn't sure he was strong enough to fix it.

ALICE

It was cold. Alice sat huddled in her sheets reluctant to get up. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately, and last night was no exception. Her mind had continued to race back to the haunting dream she'd been having, trying to interpret its meaning. She didn't believe in coincidences or luck. To her everything had a meaning; she'd gone through this before, too many times to simply dismiss it. She had always had this uncanny ability to know things that she shouldn't. They came to her as dreams, fuzzy mysterious visions that almost always came true.

Alice was lost in thought when the phone rang and snapped her back to reality. Quickly she reached to pick it up, thankful for the interruption.

"Bella, finally; it's about time you called!" Alice practically sang into the phone.

"Sorry Alice, yesterday was a bit…" Bella paused for a moment, trying to find the right word "…interesting."

"Interesting? How so? Is everything alright with Charlie?"

"No, he's fine; he's doing better every day. Anyway, I'd rather tell you in person. How was class?"

"Boring" Alice replied "I hate that you don't have classes on Fridays, the day is torture without you."

"I believe you." Bella teased her a bit before continuing. "Ali, I need a favor, come over…Pleaseeeee"

"To Forks? Bella are you sure that everything is okay?" Alice was concerned now.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is great… It's just I was invited to this thing-"

"A party, why didn't you just say so!" Alice interrupted her, excited at the idea now. "I have to go down to the hospital for a few hours this morning, I need to get a couple of my volunteer hours in this week, but I'll head down as soon as I get off. Don't touch anything in your closet till I get there."Alice chirped as she hung up the phone and leaped out of bed. She was suddenly eager to begin her day.

She danced to her closet and pulled on her pair of purple scrubs. She secured her short hair back with a head band and quickly examined herself in the mirror. _Perfect_, she thought to herself as she headed out the door.

Fifteen minutes later Alice was walking down the hospitals' winding halls, headed towards the oncology ward, when she suddenly found herself on the floor.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." She heard a voice call down to her. She opened her eyes and saw a tall young man standing over her; his gorgeous green eyes piercing through her.

"Here let me help you up" the man offered, his hand held out towards her.

"It's okay, I'm fine really." Alice said regaining her composure and lifting herself up.

"Are you sure? You hit your head pretty hard, you may have a concussion. Let me help you." He tried again.

"No really, I'm okay. But thank you...I have to go now." Alice turned to walk away "You really ought to watch were your going." She added quickly before disappearing around the corner. She walked a few steps down the hall and stopped in front of the big reception desk that blocked the small rooms in back.

"Morning Salene!" Alice smiled at the head nurse. "Is my dad around?"

"He's in his office, why don't you go on in dear." She replied warmly.

"Thanks" Alice beamed, before heading into her dad's office.

"Morning dad, sorry I'm late." Alice grinned sheepishly at her father. "Some lunatic was in a hurry and nearly tackled me out of existence."

Dr. Cullen couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's flustered expression.

Alice had always gotten along well with her father. He and his wife Esme had adopted her when she was only a few months old, and she considered herself incredibly lucky to have found such a loving family.

"Actually Alice, there is someone I want you to meet." He said waving in the same young man that had ran into her earlier. "This is my new intern"

Alice could feel her cheeks turn beet red as embarrassment washed through her. "Hi" was all she managed to say to the bronzed haired man, with dazzling green eyes, standing in front of her.

"Edward Mason,the lunatic. It's nice to meet you- again" He chuckled to himself as he shook her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Sorry this took so long to update- I didn't think any one was reading this, so I had decided to put it on the back burner for now…_** **_I will however continue to update it as long as I know some one wants to read it, so please review. Good, bad, critiques corrections, and suggestions on how to make it better/less boring are welcomed. Thanks to those who are reading and enjoy. _****_:)_**

* * *

CH. 3 Sparks

Alice

The smoke was the first thing she noticed.

"It's beautiful" her breath caught as she watched the twirling silver smoke dance its way through the purple and pink hues of the twilight sky. To Alice it was like watching a ballet performance-the weaving colors battling over ownership of heaven. The trail of smoke guided their path, and as they neared their destination, orange-red tongues flickered into view. The blazing flames of the bonfire pits let them know they had arrived.

"I think we're here" Bella beamed as she pointed towards the group of strangers that littered the beach, excitement coloring her voice.

"Looks like it" Alice chimed.

"Ready?"

Alice nodded in reply, while trying to stifle a yawn. It had been a long day, and she knew it was still far from over.

Her shift at the hospital had gone by quicker than she had imagined, but it had left her utterly exhausted. The hospital had recently admitted several new patients, and it seemed as if every room in their ward was now occupied. Their department had been understaffed as it was and with the new additions _everyone_ was in frenzy. Most of her morning was spent transporting patients to and from their radiation sessions, with any free moment she might have had filled by errands given from the staff. After several hours of running around, Alice was finally about to head home when Dr. Cullen stopped her.

"Alice, honey, do you mind running this over to Dr. Mason before you go?" Carlisle asked and handed her the chart without waiting for her reply.

"Guess not" she muttered to herself, her fathers back already turned to her as he walked off in the opposite direction. Alice knew how hectic thing must be for him so she didn't take his shortness with her to heart. Dr. Cullen was one of the hospital's best doctors and because of his reputation he had lots of responsibilities to uphold. When things were busy for the staff, things were doubly so for him.

"Knock, knock" Alice called as she entered the empty patients room. Edward was standing at the foot of the bed, obviously confused. Alice couldn't help grin at his expression.

"Mrs. Rodriquez was released about fifteen minutes ago. Dr. Cullen thought you might need this." She waved the chart in front of him teasingly.

"Thanks" muttered Edward as he took the chart from her and looked it over, embarrassed that he hadn't known this.

"Don't mention it." Alice mocked him a bit as she leaned against the doorway, blocking his exit. "So trampled any more people today?"

"You know, you're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

"And you're awfully young to be a doctor." Alice countered, amused by his comment.

"I'm still an intern." He leaned down and whispered into her ear "Besides, I'm older than I look."

His action took her by surprise, and she felt her milky complexion redden a bit. She heard him chuckle at her reaction and fought to regained her composure.

"I'd hope so, because honestly, you barely look 17." She smiled at him; studying his boyish looks for a moment. She couldn't deny that he was attractive… and quite charming if she was being honest with herself. She quickly shook the thought from her mind and turned to leave.

"I'll see ya around… try not to kill anyone." she called over her shoulder as she walked towards the elevator, his eyes fixed on her the entire time.

After her shift she had quickly gone home and packed her overnight bag, as well as a few extra things for Bella, knowing full well that her friend would need all the help she could get. When it came to their style the two friends were on the complete opposite side of the scale. While Alice could easily put together an outfit and look as if she had stepped out of a fashion magazine, Bella was most comfortable in a pair of faded jeans and sweatshirts.

It took Alice only a few hours to arrive at Forks. Pulling into the driveway next to Bella's '92 Geo, she made a mental note to thank her parents for getting her the Porsche, unable to imagine having to drive the 454 miles between Pullman and Forks in anything else.

After several hours of dressing and arguing over Bella's wardrobe (or lack of one) they had finally arrived to First Beach. As they climbed out of the car, Alice couldn't help but to smile at herself as she admired her work.

"You look great Bella!" Alice smirked proudly. "Do you see him?"

Bella eyes shifted as she took in her surrounding, trying to find Jacob Black within the throng. "There he is..the one with his hair pulled back?"

Alice followed her gaze and saw the tall young man her friend had been gushing about all day. "Oh…I think I know him." She said, surprised at her recognition. "He's cute, I'll give you that. But honestly Bella, you're just asking for trouble..."

"You know him?!" Bella asked incredulously, "How?"

"Well, I don't know him, personally, but his reputation precedes him." Alice said coldly, a hint of disprovable rang in her usually cheerful voice. "He's in my economy class, or at least he is supposed to be, but he rarely shows up."

"He seemed nice enough yesterday, maybe it's all just ta-." Bella mused, chagrined under her friends chastising gaze.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear" Alice interrupted, her head tilted towards the dark figure heading towards them.

"Be nice" Bella threatened the tiny girl standing besides her.

"Always" Alice replied sweetly; her lips already forming a smile.

* * *

_**This is part 1 of 2 for chapter three. I will update this chapter as soon as possible with part two ( hopefully within the next two days). I just haven't had a chance to type it up and wanted to put up this part for now, so check back here soon. Thanks for reading. **__****_


End file.
